Heaven's its not enough
by Brazinha
Summary: Songfic, yaoi, shounen ai, agst, 1x2, 3x4...


_**Heaven's its not enough**_

**heaven's not enough**

**if when you get there..**

**just another blue**

**and heaven's not enough**

**you think you've found it**

**and it loses you**

Duo POV 

Eu passei a minha vida inteira acreditando que depois de tudo que eu e os outros pilotos passamos, que talvez, nós pudéssemos alcançar alguma coisa mais alem.

Encontrar a paz talvez... Mas a cada dia que se passa nossa humanidade se extingui.

Eu por exemplo, já não ligo pra quantos eu mato.

E olha que no começo de tudo isso...Eu contava aqueles que matava... Rezava por eles... Mas hoje... Eu apenas luto... Aqueles homens são meus inimigos... E isso funciona como uma auto-comando para mim.

E eu imagino... Se o céu agora é o suficiente para mim... Ou para todos os outros...

Na verdade... O que eu busco tanto?

A paz...

Talvez essa seja uma boa resposta... Se não fosse o fato... De que agora que eu consegui... Eu sei que não é isso que eu realmente quero...

Todos seguiram seus caminhos... Mas eu, Duo Maxwell, ainda vivo no mesmo caminho maldito das batalhas.

Eu perdi você...

Aquele que eu sempre quis de verdade.

Eu queria uma família que eu nunca tive... Ter alguém para compartilhar os momentos de tristeza e de felicidade... Isso parece cafona? Bom... Pode ser... Mas é o que eu queria...

**you've thought of all there is**

**but not enough**

**and it loses you in a cloud**

Heero Pov 

Já se passaram alguns anos dês de que eu realmente falei com o Duo.

Particularmente eu ando preocupado com o americano...Une anda dizendo que ele está entrando em depressão. E eu realmente não acreditei no começo, mas andei prestando mais atenção nele, um dia o peguei olhando para o mar.

Uma de nossas bases é portuária.

Mas não esse fato que me preocupou, e sim que o olhar dele estava vago demais... Sem o antigo brilho de antes, como existia na época que nós lutávamos.

Isso não deveria ser da minha conta, não é?

Eu estou com Relena num relacionamento estável. Rumo ao noivado, quem sabe...

Isso não deveria estar na minha cabeça então...

Por que eu sinto que Duo procura alguma coisa que eu posso dar a ele?

Por que eu me sinto um cego em meio a tiroteio... Mas eu estou cego por que quero?

Há uma coisa errada aqui. E eu pretendo descobrir...

Eu preciso descobrir o que há de errado com esse americano.

Eu não quero perde-lo...

Duo foi o único que se preocupou comigo durante a guerra... Eu devo isso a ele.

**"there" most everything is nothin'**

**that it seems**

**"where" you see the things you only wanna see**

Duo Pov 

Quando eu era criança, costumava acreditar que não existia nada lá em cima.

Que deus não existia. E o que existia unicamente era o Deus da morte.

Padre Maxwell me ensinou sobre Deus... E do por que da guerra.

Como ele dizia... "A guerra não é feita por deus... E sim pelos próprios seres humanos".

Eu entendi muito bem isso quando adentrei o campo de batalha.

As pessoas despejam tudo em deus. Como se ele fosse descer de lá para ajudar em tudo. Até mesmo nas coisas mais medíocres.

Acreditam que o céu é o paraíso. Mas o paraíso para eles é tudo que eles querem em suas mãos.

Querem ter tudo de maneira fácil.

Para mim... O Céu seria ter Heero... Mas eu não posso te-lo.

Se eu esperasse um milagre ou simplesmente achar que, quando Heero me dirigisse a palavra, ele gostasse de mim... Bom... Então eu estaria fazendo como as outras pessoas... Apenas olhando o que eu queria ver.

Por que diabos eu estou aqui sentado bem aqui? Por que diabos eu estou pensando em tudo isso? Por que eu simplesmente não sigo em frente?

Seguir em frente pra que?

Eu perdi a utilidade aqui...

**I'd fly away**

**to a higher plane**

**to say words I resist**

**to float away**

**to sigh**

**to breathe.... forget**

Heero Pov 

"Duo... Eu pensei que estivesse lá dentro..." – Disse meio receoso, afinal de contas... Fazia anos que não parava para falar mais de uma palavra com Duo.

"Eu só estava tirando uma folga... Não se preocupe com isso... Eu já volto á meu posto..."

"Não é isso, Duo..."

"Então o que é?"

"Você anda meio estranho..."

"Ah...É por que eu não ando mais tagarelando?"

"Duo..."

"O que?"

Por que as palavras me faltam agora? Justo quanto preciso delas? Está tudo aqui... Mas eu não consigo dizer nada. Suspiro frustrado.

Abro minha boca. Preciso dizer alguma coisa! Respire Heero...Relaxe e fale... Ele é seu melhor amigo.

"Ah... Nada... Esqueça"

Viro de costas como um completo idiota que eu sou.

Duo sempre me ajudou. E quando chega a hora de eu retribuir... Eu falho... Na mais importante missão...

Aquela que eu dei a mim mesmo.

**and heaven's not enough**

**if when I'm there I don't remember you**

**and heaven does enough**

**you think you know it**

**and it uses you**

Duo Pov 

Como sempre... Eu caio em uma desilusão só minha... Heero não vira falar comigo por que ele se preocupa.

Bom... Ele se preocupa... Mas é com o trabalho.

E eu sei que viver querendo uma coisa que eu nunca vou ter...Só me faz sofrer a cada dia que se passa.

Eu poderia procurar a paz nos braços de outra pessoa. Mas se eu encontrasse esse céu, essa paz... Então eu esqueceria a pessoa que eu mais amo.

Não é isso que eu quero.

Definitivamente eu não quero esquecer Heero...

Por que na guerra, quando eu me via em muitos momentos de crises... Crises que eu queria simplesmente parar de lutar e viver em paz.

Eu via Heero.

Heero seguia todas as ordens sem pestanejar. Ele queria conseguir um caminho para a paz de qualquer jeito.

Era isso que eu admirava nele.

E que ainda admiro, já que ele continua em sua luta indireta para manter a paz.

Ele esta rumo ao casamento com um símbolo pacifista, Relena Peacecreaft... Pelo menos é o que eu ouvi falar... Já que não ando conversando muito com ninguém.

O fato é que ele poderá sempre protege-la.

Pelo menos ele tem um motivo...

Eu estou apenas vivendo por teimosia ou pelo simples fato, que com a guerra e tudo mais, aprendi a viver agarrado à dor... E a tudo que me faz sofrer...

Eu estou sofrendo...

E é por isso que eu continuo vivendo... Difícil de entender? É...Às vezes nem eu me entendo.

I saw so many things 

**but like a dream**

**always losing me in a cloud**

Heero POV 

Acabei de receber uma ligação de Relena. Ela está em mais um trato de paz, e parece que está tudo ocorrendo bem.

De alguma forma estranha... Eu não ligo para noticias dela...

Já estou aqui na divisão de Duo há dois dias... E nem pensei em minha namorada.

Comecei a perceber... Que nunca foi Relena que morou em meu coração... E sim Duo..

Mas... Como tudo tem um porem... eu simplesmente não sei como falar isso a ele.

Ainda mais com ele nesse estado...

Eu me perco, sem ver um jeito de completar essa missão que eu impus ao meu coração.

Eu preciso ajuda-lo... Mas não sei como.

Vê-lo desse jeito está acabando comigo também.

Quatre não para de ligar... Perguntando como eu estou na minha missão de ajudar Duo... E eu não consigo dizer nada...

Não consigo responder... Que não posso ajuda-lo... Afinal eu mesmo estou me perdendo.

**cause I couldn't cry**

**cause I turned away**

**couldn't see the score**

**didn't know the pain**

**of leaving yesterday really far behind**

Duo POV 

Heero está há muito tempo me olhando...

Eu sinto uma imensa vontade de chorar... Mas não posso.

Eu sei que Heero nunca conheceu a dor... Bom... Conheceu...Mas nunca como a minha.

Eu imagino o quanto ele deve ser feliz ao lado da Relena. E o quanto eu sou estúpido o suficiente para não simplesmente morrer... Ou escolher outra pessoa...

Mas eu não quero esquecer esse sentimento... Que apesar de tão bom... Machuca-me...

Ele continua sentado ali na cadeira giratória. Seus olhos cobaltos miram-me com fúria.

Eu sei que ele quer me perguntar alguma coisa... Ou quer me falar algo...

Eu não tenho coragem de perguntar...

Pois naqueles olhos azul cobalto... Eu posso me ver... Posso ver meus medos...Minhas maiores fraquezas... Coisas e sentimentos que eu havia esquecido.

Eu posso ver a criança Duo Maxwell, assustada e chorando.

Eu posso ver o quão frágil eu estou nesses últimos tempos.

Eu posso ver... O que existe sem Heero.

Então agora... Quando encaro lá no fundo... Eu não vejo nada...

É isso que existe de mim sem Heero yuy?

Nada... Absolutamente... Nada.

**in another life**

**in another dream**

**by a different name**

**gave it all away**

**for a memory**

**and a quiet lie**

Heero POV 

Eu queria ter entendido antes.

Antes de começar os olhos violetas de Duo, eu não compreendia o que se passava.

Eu fui um completo idiota.

Comecei a desejar nesse momento, que eu tivesse outra memória dos finais das guerras.

A memória de ter acabado ela, ao lado de Duo...Passando meus dias de paz ao seu lado.

Mas eu não o fiz.

Eu fui cabeça dura o suficiente para não me entender.

Para não seguir meus sentimentos e ir atrás de uma falsa paz...

Por que, meu coração viveu em tormento, e ainda vive.

Há algo que eu quero para mim... Quero viver com o homem na minha frente.

Viver uma verdadeira paz ao lado dele.

Mas agora... Eu tenho medo de dizer a ele tudo o que sinto.

Antes eu fosse outra pessoa... Antes eu tivesse outro nome... Talvez a coragem não me faltasse agora.

Eu preciso dizer isso há ele... Por mim e por ele...Preciso dizer que sento muito por tudo que causei a ele.

**and I felt the face**

**of a cold tonight**

**still don't know the score**

**but I know the pain**

**of leaving everything really far behind**

Duo Pov 

Já passamos horas nos encarando.

Há uma coisa me machucando.

Algo naqueles olhos azuis, que me fazem pensar sobre uma futura chance.

Eu não gostaria de me machucar...

"O que foi, Heero?"

Aquela simples pergunta que fiz, tirou todo meu fôlego, meu corpo todo tremia.

"Eu estava apenas pensando Duo..."

"Sobre?"

Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim, eu tive que dar passos pra trás, e acabei ficando contra minha própria mesa, com o soldado perfeito colado em meu corpo, o rosto perto do meu.

"Sobre nós..."

"Posso saber do que está falando?"

Minha voz agora quase não saia. E eu perguntei quase num murmúrio. Meu coração batia como um louco. Afinal de contas... O que heero queria?

"Sobre como eu fui idiota o suficiente... pra não dizer que não o amo..."

Aquelas palavras entraram nos meus ouvidos... Doces palavras que eu passei a guerra e o final dela, esperando ouvir, e agora que as ouso, parece tudo mentira...

"Heero..."

"Não chore... Eu não quero mais ver você triste, Duo... Me perdoe, por ter demorado todos esses anos pra entender isso..."

Ele levou as mãos quentes dele, até meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

Abracei ele.

Como nunca abracei ninguém. Eu queria ter certeza que ele nunca mais iria embora. Queria ter certeza de que aquilo era real.

"Eu te amo, Heero..."

**and if I could cry**

**and if I could live what truth I did then take me there**

**heaven goodbye**

Heero ficou em cima de Duo. Ambos estavam sobre a mesa de madeira.

Heero segurou o rosto de Duo, e ali depositou um beijo doce.

"Eu também te amo, Duo... Eu não deixarei você sozinho... Não mais..."

Os olhos de Duo se encheram de lágrimas, uma firme esperança, que agora teria a paz que tanto almejara, que só existia nos braços de Heero.

Os dias se passaram dês de todos aqueles acontecimentos. Duo e Heero estavam sentados sobre um sofá da mansão Winner em L4.

"Então foi isso que aconteceu? Duo seu idiota! Você teria poupado tempo e preocupação, se simplesmente fosse falar com o Heero!" – Bufou Wufei.

Wufei, havia passado horrores de preocupação. Afinal Duo era um grande amigo para ele, e ao saber por sally, que Duo andava daquele modo. E Wufei não podia sair de casa, tinha dois filhos com sally, e como a esposa trabalhava lá, ele decidiu tomar conta dos changs-chibi.

"Pare com isso, Wufei! É sempre difícil..." – Quatre ficou vermelho, ainda mais quando foi abraçado por Trowa.

"Mas Duo... Fico feliz por vocês agora..." – Disse Trowa, aninhando o loiro em seus braços.

"Bom... Eu também estou feliz de ter que me livrar de minha mascara...Agora posso simplesmente...Seguir minha vida..."

"Hn..." – Heero ficou neutro na conversa.

"Bom... estamos indo, Pessoal! Vejo vocês depois!" – Levantou-se Duo.

"Promete que liga? Eu não quero perder contato de novo!!" – Choramingou Quatre.

"Claro que sim, Q!" – Duo já era puxado por Heero. Acenou para os amigos, saindo de casa.

Duo e Heero, andavam pelas ruas. Moravam juntos agora, em um apartamento no subúrbio de L4. Colônia que todos os pilotos gundam estavam morando no momento.

No meio do caminho. Duo parou, encarou o céu, seus olhos violetas mirando a lua.

Ele havia conseguido.

Havia conseguido Heero, sem precisar ir ao céu, ao paraíso para isso.

Não havia sido fácil... Mas ele havia conseguido.

"Duo... O que você está fazendo? Vamos embora!"

Duo sorriu, virando-se de costas, voltando a pegar na mão de seu koi.

Ele daria adeus ao céu. E daria boas vindas á Terra.

Agora simplesmente viver... E lutar por seu amor.


End file.
